Children are Precious
by Lady Aster Bleu
Summary: I am just interviewing Levi and Eren's oldest child- their 7 year old daughter, Hana Elodie. You wanna know what's going to happen. Read and find out; let me know if I should continue. I have to rate it M because of Mpreg and a curse word or two...


**I had to get this out of my system. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Levi or Eren. They are © Hajime Isayama. However, Hana belongs to me.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Children are Precious<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M for Implied Mpreg, and I think there is some language<br>Couple(s): Implied RiRen (Levi X Eren)  
>Anime: Attack on TitanShingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

><p><em>Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet – Art Garfunkel<em>

_Mm, mm, mm, m mm, mm m  
>Mm, mm, mm m<em>

_Who's gonna shoe your pretty little feet_  
><em>Who's gonna glove your little hand<em>  
><em>Who's gonna kiss your ruby red lips<em>  
><em>Who-oo-oo-a<em>

_Papa's gonna shoe your pretty little feet_  
><em>Mama's gonna glove your little hand<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna kiss your ruby red lips<em>  
><em>Mm, mm, mm m<em>

_Mm, mm, mm m mm, mm m_  
><em>Mm, mm, mm m<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before you read this: Aster is me… (Queen Aster Bleu… duh (I will have the only text written in Italics when doing a voice over))<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTER<strong>: Okay, so do you know why you're here, Hana?

**HANA**: Why am I where; this big room or the "Modern World?"

_ She had a _very_ sharp attitude. No doubt that she got this from both parents; though I have to say that she got the boldness from her father. Hana was truly a little force to be reckoned with. I had her transported her- the modern word- so I could do a brief interview with her. The same thing went for her brothers. It was no problem with the parents. Levi and I were always very close. I knew that the moment I watched Hana step into this very room and she immediately went to go and stick her gum on the wall that this would be an interesting ride. So now, here we are; just me and her, sitting alone together in a giant interview room with only a three foot length table separating us._

**ASTER**: So, Hana, can you tell me your full name?

**HANA**: Hana Elodie Ackerman.

**ASTER**: Hana Elodie? What does it mean?

**HANA**: Hana Elodie literally means "Flower Blossom."

**ASTER**: I see… ah, and why did they give you that name?

**HANA**: Well, for one, my dad named me. Mom was too tired and said that Dad could name me. He said that the day I was born, he had looked over on this window sill and saw the cosmos flower that had yet to even grow was at full bloom. Bright pink petals just shining from the light reflecting it; he said that the light then shined on me and my dad said that he wanted me to be like that cosmos blossom; smiling all the time and shining on the gloomiest days.

**ASTER**: Really, Levi said something like that?

**HANA**: Yep! Don't you believe me?

**ASTER**: Well, I just met you, so how do I know I can trust you?

**HANA**: Because if I wasn't to be trusted then I would've tried to eat you. I can go titan, too.

**ASTER**: Really?

**ASTER**: You can turn into the giant monsters like your mother?

**HANA**: No... Are you stupid?

**ASTER**: … Did you just pull my leg?

**HANA**: I thought that you were supposed to be like the smartest person in the universe. You are said to be the person responsible for controlling time and space. How you can transport people from one universe to another and to the past, present, and future. How come you couldn't tell that I was lying?

**ASTER**: Maybe you're too slick for me to catch on fast enough.

**HANA**: Damn right I'm too slick! Alright, all aboard the 1:18 train; she's leaving the station; toot, toot!

_Hana, was a very charming, snarky young lady. I was impressed as well as amused by her boldness. I didn't have that much time so I quickly had to ask a few more questions.'_

**ASTER**: Hana, I have to ask, for the sake of this talk; who are your parents?

**HANA**: Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman and Squad Leader Eren Ackerman.

**ASTER**: Good, and how old are you?

**HANA**:… I'm seven years old; going to be eight in early May.

**ASTER**: How are your living arrangements right now?

**HANA**: Well, considering that we have to live outside the wall for our time being, I'd say that they are pretty good. We live in a titan shifter military protected area, so I have no worries. As far as the house; I still say it's a motel. I live there with my family, Mr. Erwin's family, Mr. Horse's family, and Daddy's squad. I don't mind having all my friends living with me, I mean because all the girls and Marco are cool. Though having to deal with let's see… eleven… twelve Smiths and… two Ackermans… Having to deal with fourteen other boys in the same house is not fun.

**ASTER**: Brothers right?

**HANA**: Well, twelve of them aren't mine, but I sure do feel bad for Ali. Poor girl; is the only girl in a family off fifteen. Please explain to me… is having whatever gender of baby you have controlled by you or what?

**ASTER**: Ha, ha… no. It's all natural. I'm sure that Mr. Armin has no control on the amount of bouncy baby boys he pops out almost every year.

**HANA**: Oh… well at least I know that Ali's not being sister-less on purpose. Oh well, she still has me! And Lily and Jasmine of course!

**ASTER**: Yes, though I think I might look into why Armin is only bearing sons. I'm wondering if this will be another case of Jacob Game.

**HANA**:… "Jacob Game?"

**ASTER**: In the bible, there is a man named Jacob who married (four wives) and had just a truckload of sons. Only twelve… and one daughter; this tends to happen when the dominating male or father produces more sperm that carry the Y chromosome rather than the X chromosome. It results in a higher percentile of having sons. This might be the case with Erwin and Armin.

**HANA**: Do you think Mr. Armin will have more sons? He's due for another baby this summer.

**ASTER**: Maybe… I don't know.

**HANA**: Can I ask a question? I don't know if my daddy would be smart or willing enough to answer me this.

**ASTER**: Sure.

**HANA**: What chromosomes were used for me? I demand to know!

**ASTER**:…

**HANA**:…

**ASTER**:…

**HANA**: Well, are you gonna tell meh or naw?

**ASTER**: Hana Elodie Ackerman, what would your father say if he heard you talking like your uncivilized?

**HANA**: Ahem… "Hana Elodie, you get your ass her right now young lady! You got some 'splaining to do! I swear child; I will whoop your ass!" Or something like that?

**ASTER**: Well, don't you have his imitation down to a 'T.'

**HANA**: I've had about almost eight years of practice.

**ASTER**: Heh, okay, don't tell your dad I said this, but you were made with two X chromosomes.

**HANA**: Yeah, okay, but why?

**ASTER**:… because an X and Y chromosome make a boy and two X chromosomes make a girl. That's just how it's labeled.

**HANA**: Okies… what do two Y chromosomes make?

**ASTER**: Nothern… absolutely nothern.

**HANA**: I don't understand, if two Xs can be together, then why can't two Ys be togetha?

**ASTER**: I don't know; ask your father.

_Our interview ended fairly quickly and I soon heard a knock at the door behind me. I opened it up and it was Levi and Eren with their other children; their two sons. I dismissed Hana and was walking her oldest brother to the table when I quickly heard behind me-_

"Mommy; Daddy! Why are you and Daddy racist to your chromosomes? If you let two Xs be together then why won't you let the Ys go together? Where is the love for the Ys?!"

_ I had to quickly shut the door before Levi could've strangled me, but I remember hearing Eren trying to sooth his daughter, trying to explain everything to her to his best ability. I feel good for the young titan shifter, though. I mean, because of his abilities, he's been given more X chromosomes than Y and should actually bear more daughters than sons… unless Levi has Jacob Game… yeah, now the playing fields are evened out. Now I have to return and interview our second little monster._

**ASTER**: Alright my little _blind_ mouse; what's your name?

* * *

><p><strong>Was this too much? Let me know in the comments below and remember…<strong>

**In the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


End file.
